Une autre fin
by Laxenia
Summary: Une fin non retenue pour le film XMen 3.....


Quand j'ai vu le film pour la première fois au ciné, j'ai été surprise de voir autant de victimes du côté des X-Men. J'étais dans mon siège et je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Je voulais que Jean soit sauvée et je pensais très fort à l'antidote. Pourquoi personne n'a pensé à cette solution? Je me pose toujours la question.

J'espère que ma version de la fin vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Fin alternative**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille, Logan se tenait face à Phénix. Les deux mutants se regardaient, sur la défensive, prêts à commencer un duel s'il le fallait. Pourtant, le calme était peu à peu revenu à Alcatraz : Magneto venait de perdre ses pouvoirs et les autres mutants de sa confrérie, étaient, pour la plupart, neutralisés. Il restait donc un maigre espoir pour sauver Jean. Logan la fixait se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire, étant seule face aux X-men, face à son ancienne équipe. Soudain, les yeux de la mutante changèrent de couleur : ils n'étaient plus noirs mais verts, comme avant sa transformation. Elle avait enfin réussi à reprendre petit à petit le contrôle de son esprit. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Logan sentit Hank se détendre, ils avaient gagné et surtout évité une confrontation qui se serait mal terminé pour tout le monde.

« C'est fini, Jean, c'est fini. » murmura Wolverine soulagé.

Elle eut un faible sourire comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. La jeune femme semblait vraiment épuisée par le combat qu'elle venait de mener contre elle-même. C'était une grande victoire ou plutôt une trêve car personne ne pouvait savoir quand le Phénix allait se manifester et reprendre le contrôle de la mutante.

« Nous allons rentrer à la maison. » pensa Logan. « Tout ira bien, maintenant. Nous allons tout faire pour t'aider. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, tentant de garder le Phénix sous son contrôle, ce qui n'était pas évident tellement cela demandait d'énergie. Combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir tenir ? Elle tenta de ne pas y penser pour ne pas sombrer et céder la place à son double maléfique. Surtout ne pas paniquer.

Tout à coup, des soldats surgirent et visèrent Jean avec leurs armes en plastique. Ils ne connaissaient pas sa double personnalité et ne voyaient en elle que son côté maléfique. Ils ne savaient donc pas que la vraie Jean était revenue parmi eux.

« Tirez pas, non ! » hurla Logan redoutant le pire.

Trop tard. Des dizaines de fléchettes remplies d'antidote furent projetées sur Phénix. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs, elle venait de replonger. Logan comprit à quel point la limite entre les deux entités était fragile mais il devait à tout prix la sauver en la ramenant à la raison par égard pour Scott et surtout à cause de ses sentiments pour elle. Wolverine se le promit.

Sans même regarder les antidotes, Phénix les arrêta et les réduisit en poussière avec une facilité déconcertante. La mutante se retourna une dernière fois vers Logan comme pour lui adresser un dernier message puis se dirigea en volant vers les soldats pour se venger. Elle les extermina en un clin d'œil, sans aucun remord. Jean Grey venait de perdre définitivement le contrôle de son propre corps.

Magneto se sentait faible depuis que le Fauve venait de lui injecter l'antidote. Il regardait Phénix flotter dans les airs avec une certaine frayeur en se demandant comment les mutants allaient pouvoir l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Tellement de mutants étaient morts par sa faute ! C'était un peu tard pour les lamentations. Mieux valait déguerpir pour sauver sa misérable peau qui ne valait d'ailleurs plus grand-chose sans pouvoirs.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » répondit une voix familière à ses oreilles.

« Charles ? » Demanda Magneto stupéfait.

Il était très content d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami sans vraiment vouloir l'admettre.

« C'est moi. » confirma la voix. « Il fallait éviter à tout prix éviter de déclencher sa colère pour ne pas en arriver là. »

« C'est un peu tard pour les reproches, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis plus qu'un vulgaire humain. Comment fais-tu pour me 'parler' à travers mon casque.»

« Je ne vais pas révéler tous mes secrets. Tu devrais partir te mettre à l'abri, le combat ne fait que commencer. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Même après tout ce qui vient de se passer, tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi ! J'aurais du m'en douter. » Répliqua l'ancien mutant en souriant malgré lui. « J'aimerais bien te revoir pour une partie d'échecs, nous n'avions pas fini la dernière. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, mais le rendez-vous est pris. J'en profiterai pour te montrer mon nouveau réceptacle. »

Magneto haussa les épaules sans comprendre et partit aussi vite qu'il le put.

Logan regardait Phénix d'un air inquiet : comment l'arrêter sans faire de mal à Jean ? Cette idée lui était insupportable. Hank, de son côté, réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution. Les deux mutants étaient tellement concentrés que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Tout à coup, Logan sursauta, bien sûr, c'était tellement évident.

« Il faut lui donner un antidote comme à Magnéto. Elle sera impuissante et ne pourra plus faire de mal, ses pouvoirs sont sa seule force. »

« Comment veux-tu lui donner ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se laisser faire ! Je suis sûr qu'avec ses pouvoirs télépathiques, elle va nous repérer avant même qu'on puisse l'approcher. C'est notre mort assurée » Répondit Hank.

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. » répliqua Logan en prenant violemment Hank par le bras. « Jeannie est mon amie, je veux pas l'abandonner dans cet état. »

« Jean est aussi mon amie mais tu oublies une chose, je n'ai pas ton pouvoir de guérison et je n'ai pas envie de finir éparpillé dans la couche d'ozone. » répondit-il en se dégageant.

« Alors propose autre chose. »

« Il ne faut pas se décourager. » murmura Charles, intervenant dans la conversation pour les calmer. « On va bien finir par trouver une solution pour la sortir de là. Alors, arrêtez de vous disputer. »

Les deux mutants se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Ils entendirent un rire dans leurs esprits.

« C'est impossible. » rugit le fauve. « Vous êtes mort. Le Phénix vous a tué. Wolverine vous a vu. »

« Je sais, mais le Phénix n'a détruit que mon corps. J'ai réussi à réintégrer un autre en meilleur état. Moira le conservait dans son laboratoire. Je ne vous raconte pas les examens qu'elle m'a fait passer pour voir si j'avais toutes mes capacités. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pu vous contacter plus tôt mais je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à ce nouveau réceptacle. »

« Content de vous entendre, professeur. » répliqua Logan soulagé de ne plus être seul dans ce combat.

Il comprit alors ce que signifiait la lueur dans le regard du professeur au moment de sa prétendue mort. Charles savait très bien qu'il pouvait revenir pour finir son travail.

« Moi de même. »

Hank se frappa le front en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

« On a la solution sous notre nez depuis le début. On pourrait amener le mutant Sangsue pour neutraliser les pouvoirs du Phénix le temps de lui injecter l'antidote ! »

La voix de Charles les prévint qu'il allait lire dans leurs pensées pour se tenir au courant de toute l'affaire et surtout pour savoir qui était ce fameux Sangsue. Il poussa un soupir de contrariété une fois terminé.

« Il va prendre d'énormes risques : le champ d'action de Phénix est très étendu alors que le sien…. Tu as du vraiment te rapprocher de lui pour reprendre forme humaine, Hank. »

« Je sais, ce n'est qu'un enfant, mais on a pas le choix, si on veut sauver Jean, c'est la seule solution. »Répliqua le fauve d'une voix ferme et résolue.

« Je te suis, boule de poils. » intervint Logan en sortant ses griffes, prêt à se battre.

« Non, reste là pendant que je vais chercher l'enfant et veille à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de dégâts. » répliqua Hank en bondissant vers le pont dévasté.

« Facile à dire. »Murmura Logan en le regardant partir et en se tournant vers Phénix.

_Détruire, détruire, détruire_, ce mot ne faisait que résonner dans sa tête. L'ancienne prison partait peu à peu, molécule par molécule. Pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut quand on le veut, que c'est grisant…. Soudain, elle aperçut Logan qui venait tout doucement vers elle.

« Quel obstiné celui-là. » pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. « Je vais lui donner une leçon dont il se souviendra longtemps s'il arrive à s'en sortir. »

Avec un petit rire de satisfaction, Phénix se concentra, puis se demanda combien de temps il allait tenir. Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Plus. Qui prend les paris ? Avec son pouvoir de guérison, ça promettait d'être amusant.

Au fond de son esprit, Jean se révoltait contre son alter ego. Elle tentait d'envoyer des messages télépathiques à Logan pour l'éloigner mais arrêta immédiatement quand elle comprit que cela produisait l'effet inverse. Le mutant, entendant ses appels désespérés, était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il pouvait encore la sauver. Il s'interdisait même de penser au plan concocté par Hank pour ne pas se trahir. Logan se concentrait sur les moments d'intimité qu'il avait passé avec elle, à tous ces petits riens qui avaient énormément d'importance pour lui. Il n'entendait plus la voix du professeur et se demandait donc si tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve ou même un piège de Phénix. Comment savoir ? Pourtant, il ne fallait pas renoncer à cet espoir même si cela devait le tuer.

« Je ferai tout pour elle. »

D'un bond, Hank rejoignit Ororo et les autres qui attendaient anxieusement l'issue du combat contre Phénix. Le Fauve mit rapidement Tornade au courrant de la situation. La mutante refusa net.

« Tu veux mettre utiliser Jimmy pour sauver Jean ! Il n'en est pas question. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Je ne veux pas que tu le mettes en danger pour elle. Tu as vu tout le mal qu'elle fait autour d'elle. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre. »

« Ça m'étonne de t'entendre parler comme ça. Jean est notre amie, je veux tout faire pour la sortir de là. On ne peut pas arrêter Phénix et je ne sais pas si Logan va vraiment pouvoir la délivrer comme tu l'entends, il tient trop à elle.» Répliqua Hank d'un ton ferme.

« Elle a choisi son camp, Hank. Elle a quand même tué Scott et le professeur. Comment veux-tu que je lui fasse confiance à nouveau. Logan m'a promis qu'il allait faire le nécessaire pour l'arrêter. »

« Jean n'est pas responsable de tout ça. Quant à l'enfant, je ne vais pas l'enlever, il viendra de son plein gré. »

« Hank a raison. » intervint Charles. « Jean ne doit pas payer pour les fautes de Phénix. Logan ne pourra peut-être pas faire face tout seul. »

Déstabilisée, Ororo était sans voix. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en entendant la voix de son mentor. Hank se dirigea vers Kitty et lui demanda où était Jimmy. Le mutant s'était allongé dans une voiture abandonnée et dormait à poings fermés. Doucement, le fauve le réveilla. Dès que Sangsue ouvrit les yeux, il vit un homme sans fourrure bleue lui demander de descendre car il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda doucement Hank. « Je suis venu te voir la semaine dernière. J'avais des poils bleus. »

L'enfant secoua la tête pour dire oui.

« Une de mes amies a besoin de tes talents pour qu'on puisse la sauver. J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi. Je te protégerai, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Jimmy tendit la main vers le mutant en souriant et tous deux retournèrent vers le lieu de l'affrontement final. Ils virent avec horreur Logan se désintégrer petit à petit. Son squelette de métal était même visible à certains endroits, mais le mutant tenait bon malgré la souffrance et se rapprochait de plus en plus de la mutante qui commençait à trouver le jeu de moins en moins drôle.

« Pourquoi continue-t-il ? Il veut mourir ! »

La voix du professeur résonna comme une douce musique dans la tête de Hank.

« Rapprochez-vous au maximum d'elle pendant que je l'occupe, ça soulagera Logan. »

Jean pleurait, coincée par le Phénix. Elle ressentait toute la douleur de Logan et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Soudain, elle perçut une empreinte télépathique familière et sourit. Charles. Débordante d'une nouvelle énergie, Jean reprit courage et attendit les instructions de son mentor, prête à reprendre le combat.

« Phénix, je ne suis pas ici pour lutter, je veux juste te parler. » commença le professeur calmement.

« Tu étais mort ! » S'exclama d'une voix haineuse Phénix. « Je vais devoir te tuer combien de fois pour me débarrasser définitivement de toi. »

« Autant de fois que nécessaire. Chaque fois je reviendrai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas continuer sur cette voie. Tu t'autodétruis à chaque fois que tu tues quelqu'un. »

« Tu sais toujours tout mieux que tout le monde. » Ricana Phénix.

« Non, mais je sais que je peux t'aider. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma propre fille. Laisse moi te guider comme avant. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs. Regarde Logan, vois toutes les souffrances qu'il endure pour toi. Les X-Men sont une famille unie pourquoi l'as-tu oublié ? »

Phénix sentit au fond d'elle quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant, de l'amour. Jean, qui se concentrait sur le discours du professeur, réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle luttait pour reprendre le contrôle. C'est à ce moment là que Hank se rapprocha assez pour que le pouvoir de Sangsue puisse faire effet. Ayant perdu ses pouvoirs, le Phénix tomba par terre. Logan, qui avait eu le temps de guérir pendant la diversion du professeur courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en murmurant son prénom. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Ce n'était pas encore fini. Le mutant ne se découragea pas.

« Pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie pour elle ? » demanda Phénix brûlant de connaître le secret du mutant.

« Je croyais que tu le savais déjà vu que tu voulais me manipuler en jouant avec ça. Je l'aime et je me sacrifierai pour elle. »

Il la reprit plus fermement dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour prouver ce qu'il venait de dire. Jean profita de l'étonnement du Phénix, qui goûtait pour la première fois à un vrai baiser d'amour, pour l'attaquer de toutes ses forces.

« Il faut lui donner l'antidote avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » hurla Charles, devinant qu'elle n'allait pas gagner.

Comprenant ce qu'ils allaient faire, Phénix se débattit pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Logan sans succès. Elle tenta alors de l'amadouer en lui faisant les yeux doux.

« Si tu m'aimes vraiment, relâche moi. » dit-elle d'une voix plaintive. « Tu me fais mal. »

Logan ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de la serrer plus fort en lui murmurant à l'oreille que tout allait s'arranger, qu'elle ne devait plus s'en faire.

Sur l'ordre télépathique de Charles, un soldat amena une des dernières seringues d'antidote que le fauve injecta au bras de Phénix qui se débattait en hurlant. Elle fut soudain prise de convulsions mais Logan ne la lâchait pas. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui parlant tout bas. La jeune femme finit par se calmer et tenta de se redresser, aidée par Logan. Comme l'ancienne mutante était encore faible, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle regarda autour d'elle et éclata en sanglots. Logan la serra à l'étouffer pendant que le professeur tentait de la réconforter télépathiquement.

« C'est fini, Jean. C'est fini. » Firent les deux mutants sans se rendre compte qu'ils disaient exactement la même chose.

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Jean était assise devant la tombe de Scott entourée par le professeur et Logan. Personne n'arrivait encore à ce faire à la nouvelle apparence de Charles. Si le corps était différent, l'esprit restait le même, toujours autant de chaleur et de bonté. Moira lui avait affirmé que les yeux de son ancien patient avaient changé de couleur, de marron, ils étaient passés à bleu, la véritable couleur de ceux de Charles. Cela l'avait confirmé dans sa théorie que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme. La chose se vérifiait aussi avec Phénix.

Ils venaient juste d'enlever la tombe de Xavier qui ne servait plus à rien. Jean avait tenu à rendre hommage à Scott pour pouvoir faire son deuil. Ne voulant pas être seule, elle avait demandé à ses deux amis de venir avec elle.

« Je ne rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé. » répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. « Je ne pourrais même pas vous raconter ce que le Phénix lui a dit ou fait. Je n'avais pas encore assez de force pour reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est mort par ma faute. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je me demande même si je vais pouvoir vivre avec ce poids. A-t-il compris que la femme qui l'aimait était en train de le tuer ?»

« Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien. » lui répondit Charles.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je repense sans arrêts à la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir si j'avais su me contrôler. »

Logan posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Jean sourit faiblement en la prenant à son tour. C'était la première fois depuis la bataille finale qu'elle acceptait le contact physique de quelqu'un. L'ancienne mutante venait de passer une semaine enfermée dans sa chambre refusant de voir qui que ce soit, sortant à peine pour se rafraîchir ou pour se restaurer un peu. Parfois elle acceptait la présence télépathique de Charles qui lui parlait de tout et de rien sans jamais aborder la mort de Scott ou de Phénix. Il fallait lui laisser le temps.

Une fois, la jeune femme était sortie pour se rendre à salle de bain. Elle en ressortit avec une paire de ciseaux puis s'était renfermée dans sa chambre. Un élève, qui l'appréciait beaucoup l'avait vu faire et avait rapidement averti Logan. Celui-ci, redoutant le pire, avait défoncé la porte de la chambre pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Ce qu'il vit ne le soulagea qu'à moitié. Jean était assise sur le lit, en pleurs, au milieu d'une mer de cheveux roux. Elle les avait coupés rageusement, ils lui rappelaient trop Phénix.

Logan la força à quitter la chambre pour qu'elle puisse voir la lumière du soleil. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire.

Parfois, la télépathie lui manquait énormément mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Cela lui rappelait trop Scott et le lien psychique qu'ils avaient touts les deux.

« Ororo me parle à peine. » remarqua-t-elle doucement. « Elle m'en veut encore pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Je la comprends. Toute l'école semble m'éviter, je leur fais peur. Je suis devenue une exclue parmi les exclus. Je ne suis plus à ma place ici, je n'ai plus de pouvoirs. Je vais donc quitter l'Institut. »

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » s'exclama Charles « Où veux tu aller ? Tu n'as plus de famille et il faut que tu te réhabitues à vivre sans pouvoirs. Reste, encore un peu. Tu peux reprendre ton poste d'enseignant à l'école. Je vais parler aux autres pour arranger ta situation. Je ne veux plus que tu penses à toute cette histoire. Le responsable de ce cauchemar, c'est Phénix.»

« Charles, je ne peux pas oublier que cet être fait partie de moi. » répondit Jean.

« Faisait. » corrigea Logan. « Faisait. Il a disparu avec tes pouvoirs. »

Jean soupira en se serrant contre lui, pendant qu'il lui caressait ses cheveux courts.

« Comment faire pour revenir en arrière et effacer toute cette souffrance que je lis dans vos yeux ? » demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu te poses la mauvaise question. » Fit Charles « il faut maintenant aller de l'avant et ne plus regarder le passé. Et puis il n'y a pas que des côtés négatifs, je dois te remercier pour mon nouveau corps, il me convient parfaitement. Imaginez la tête de Magneto quand je suis allé le voir pour une partie d'échecs. Il croyait que je me moquais de lui. J'ai passé un bon moment à le convaincre que c'était bien moi.»

Les deux mutants et l'ancien Phénix sourirent pendant un bref instant. Enfin un petit moment de détente.

« C'est trop dur de vivre, j'ai fait trop de mal autour de moi. Logan, tu aurais du me tuer pour en finir. » Reprit Jean.

Le mutant secoua la tête sans rien dire, ne pouvant la convaincre qu'elle faisait fausse route.

Les jours passaient mais rien ne changeait. Jean s'enfermait peu à peu dans un mutisme que personne ne pouvait briser. Elle évitait tout le monde et sortait souvent la nuit pour se promener seule dans le parc de l'Institut. Jean avait refusé de reprendre son poste croyant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à offrir à ses anciens élèves. L'ex mutante ne supportait pas leurs regards apeurés dès qu'elle tentait une quelconque approche. Le discours de Charles n'avait donc pas fonctionné, tout le monde se méfiait encore d'elle. Les seules personnes qui se préoccupaient de son sort étaient Xavier et Logan. Parfois, Hank venait prendre de ses nouvelles pour savoir si elle supportait bien l'antidote.

Une nuit, rentrée de sa vadrouille quotidienne, Jean fit un rêve. Elle était au lac d'Alkali.

« Encore ! » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne vais jamais pouvoir oublier cet endroit maudit. »

La forêt avait des couleurs rouges et or, c'était l'automne. L'ex mutante s'assit au bord du lac pour y contempla son reflet. Tout à coup, elle vit une deuxième image floue commencer à se former à la surface. Jean se retourna vivement et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Scott s'approchait d'elle. Il n'avait plus de lunettes. Ses yeux bleus semblaient intrigués de la voir. Elle se leva et fit mine de s'enfuir tellement elle avait honte de ce qui s'était passé. D'un geste, il l'arrêta.

« Ne fais pas ça. » la supplia-t-il.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. » Pleurait-elle.

« Sans doute, mais c'est un très beau rêve, non ? Nous nous sommes retrouvés, c'est le principal. » Répondit-il en s'avançant pas à pas, le bras tendu vers elle pour l'inviter à faire de même.

« Je ne peux pas. Je t'ai tué. »

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

« J'étais tellement heureux de te voir que je n'ai pas compris que ce n'était pas toi. J'aurais du le sentir. Je voulais tellement y croire. »

Jean, ne pouvant plus lutter, le laissa l'enlacer. Le temps s'arrêta. Toutes les souffrances des dernières semaines s'effacèrent comme par magie. Plus rien ne comptait que ses bras qui la réconfortaient en la serrant très fort. Elle oublia tout : Phénix, la séparation, vraiment tout…. Plus rien n'importait. Jean ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment si précieux. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un baiser qui avait un avant goût de paradis.

Ils s'écartèrent pour mieux se voir.

« Tes cheveux. » remarqua-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Jean sentit aussitôt un rideau lui recouvrir le dos. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti cette caresse.

« Je t'aime tellement. » dit-il dans un souffle en la contemplant longuement et en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant ces mots résonner longuement dans son cœur. Il lui caressa la joue et se rapprochant de son oreille, il lui murmura adieu. Paralysée, Jean le regarda s'éloigner doucement dans les bois. Elle hurla. La jeune femme sentit quelqu'un la secouer. C'était Logan. La lumière lui fit cligner les yeux.

« Réveille toi, tu fais un cauchemar. »

« Au contraire. »Répondit-elle en essuyant son front en nage. « Il faut que je me rendorme, je dois le revoir. C'était tellement réel. »

« Tu parles de Scott ? Jean, il est mort. »

« J'ai eu les mêmes sensations qu'autrefois, Logan, comme quand nous étions lié. Quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai tout ressenti, le goût de ses lèvres, son parfum. J'ai vu ses yeux. Ils sont tellement beaux. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Alors comment expliques-tu ce rêve ? »

« J'ai parlé avec Charles. Ce qu'il m'a dit ne va pas te plaire. Il pense que tu te sens encore responsable de la mort de Scott. Ton esprit a très bien pu fabriquer cette scène comme tu espérais que ça se termine. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, tu as pu lui dire adieu. »

« Ce n'est pas possible que mon esprit ait inventé tout ça. »

« Quant au lien psychique, tu n'es pas encore habituée à être qu'une simple humaine, alors…. »

« Tu crois que je deviens folle. » dit-elle amèrement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Non, mais tu as du chagrin et c'est…. » Il s'interrompit devant la mine stupéfaite de son amie.

Logan la regarda plus attentivement et vit quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas encore sauté aux yeux. Jean avait à nouveau les cheveux longs.

« Comment expliques tu ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « Autant j'ai récupéré des bribes de pouvoirs. Nous ne savons pas encore si les effets de l'antidote sont permanents. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire….. Il faut en parler au professeur. C'est trop dangereux. Magneto est dans le même cas que toi. »

« Et Phénix pourrait revenir. »

« C'est un risque. »

« Il faut que je sache si Scott est encore en vie. Je pars immédiatement. »

« Jeannie, je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal pour rien. »

Il ne put la convaincre de renoncer à son projet. Une vraie tête de mule, comme autrefois. Le mutant était dans un sens soulagé de la voir reprendre espoir. Logan réussit quand même à la persuader d'expliquer au professeur ce qui se passait. Charles ne fit rien pour la retenir ce qui étonna Wolverine. Le directeur promit de passer voir Magnéto pour voir s'il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs.

« Il faut aussi prévenir Malicia. » remarqua Logan. « Bobby est en danger s'ils restent ensemble. »

« La pauvre, si l'effet de l'antidote est vraiment limité, je me demande comment elle va réagir. » S'attrista Charles.

Jean et Logan s'envolèrent aussitôt pour Alkali lake, ce dernier ne voulant désormais plus la quitter. La rouquine s'étonna de voir que c'était exactement le même décor que dans son rêve : les mêmes arbres flamboyants, les mêmes oiseaux, mais elle n'était plus toute seule, Logan la soutenait. Tout à coup, Jean vit que le mutant se tendit. Il avait l'air aux aguets.

« On nous espionne. » finit-il par grogner.

« Tu reconnais l'odeur ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Logan ne répondit pas et s'enfonça brusquement dans les bois. Jean, se sentant désarmée sans ses pouvoirs, regarda attentivement autour d'elle se demandant qui était le mystérieux rôdeur. Les minutes défilaient lentement. Logan ne revenait toujours pas. Que faire ? La jeune femme n'avait pas tellement envie de s'aventurer seule dans les bois. Une branche craqua, la faisant sursauter. Logan surgit en traînant un vieil homme derrière lui. Dès que ce dernier vit Jean, il se mit à hurler comme un dément.

« Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, mais laissez moi vivre. »

« Du calme, on ne veut vous veut aucun mal. » répondit Jean surprise.

« Vous êtes venus pour l'achever ou pour vous venger de moi ? » continua le vieil homme en bégayant.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Jean d'une voix blanche.

Logan le secoua pour l'encourager à parler.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air aussi effrayante que la dernière fois mais c'est peut-être une ruse. » fit le vieil homme en tremblant.

« Ton nom ? » grogna Logan.

« T…..Tom »

« Tom, vous allez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé et surtout pourquoi vous avez autant peur de moi. » fit doucement Jean. « Logan, relâche le. »

Tom s'écroula au sol. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever mais renonça en voyant la peur au fond de ses yeux. Le vieil homme, sentant que sa fin était proche, se décida à tout raconter. De toutes façons, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois, Mlle. J'habite près de la montagne depuis de nombreuses années, j'étais garde forestier. Depuis un certain temps, je faisais des cauchemars. Je voyais un oiseau de feu sortir du lac pour tout détruire sur son passage. C'était terrifiant. Personne ne me prenait au sérieux. Ils disaient tous que la solitude me détruisait le cerveau. Un jour, j'entendis un moteur de moto. Vous savez, presque personne ne vient par ici alors je suis toujours heureux quand quelqu'un vient par ici. Ça me distrait. Ce jour là, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis allé près de ce maudit lac pour faire un tour. Un homme était là. Il semblait vraiment malheureux. »

« Scott. » murmura Jean.

« Il était vraiment étrange. Il criait des choses incompréhensibles. L'homme enleva ses lunettes et un éclair rouge est parti de ses yeux. J'avais vraiment peur. Une onde nous a renversé. J'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je suis revenu à moi, vous étiez en train de sortir de l'eau. L'homme s'est précipité vers vous et vous a serré dans vos bras. J'ai tout de suite remarqué que vous ressembliez à l'oiseau de mon cauchemar, les mêmes couleurs, les mêmes yeux changeants. J'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose allait se passer. J'ai essayé de crier mais j'étais trop loin. J'ai couru vers vous. Vous étiez en train de vous embrasser. J'ai vu quelque chose de terrible. L'homme semblait s'évaporer. Il a fini par le sentir mais ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. J'ai ramassé une pierre et j'ai frappé le monstre que vous voyez là. Vous deviez être fatiguée car dés le premier coup, vous vous êtes effondrée. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de finir. J'ai juste eu le temps de transporter le jeune homme chez moi. Quand je suis revenu sur place, il n'y avait plus personne. »

« On venait de te récupérer. » Remarqua Logan.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Jean.

« Pas très bien. Il a mis du temps avant de se réveiller. Chaque jour, il reprenait des forces et parlait de repartir d'où il venait. Pour éviter ça, je lui ai caché sa moto. Il était furieux mais comme il était encore faible, il ne pouvait rien me faire. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, en écoutant les informations à la radio, j'ai appris qu'une grande bataille s'était déclenchée entre un groupe de mutants sur la base d'Alcatraz. Scott, comme vous l'appelez, voulait tout savoir. J'ai du aller en ville (en prenant bien soin de fermer à clé pour ne pas qu'il ne puisse s'échapper) pour avoir plus de nouvelles. Là, j'ai appris qu'une mutante très puissante avait massacré des gens mais elle avait été arrêtée puis éliminée. J'ai compris que c'était vous. Scott m'a harcelé pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et j'étais tellement agacé que j'ai fini par tout lui dire. Ça été un grand choc pour lui. Il a commencé par démolir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il a fini par se calmer. Heureusement pour moi. Cette nuit, il a fini par s'échapper, je ne sais pas comment, mais je l'ai retrouvé tout à l'heure au bord du lac, évanoui. Il a repris difficilement connaissance. »

« Laissez moi le voir. » supplia Jean.

Le vieil homme la dévisagea longuement et pensa que sa présence pourrait peut-être faire du bien au jeune homme. La jeune femme n'avait plus l'air si maléfique que ça, finalement. Il accepta donc de les conduire auprès de Scott. Tom les emmena au plus profond de la forêt, près de la montagne, là où était sa maison. Le vieil homme leur fit signe de garder le silence en entrant chez lui. La cabane était composée de trois pièces : une salle de bain, une chambre et une salle qui servait pour le reste. Tom leur demanda doucement s'ils voulaient boire quelque chose mais Jean était trop nerveuse pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Avec un soupir, car il avait fini par s'attacher à Scott, le vieil homme les conduisit à la chambre où dormait le jeune homme. Jean vacilla et du se raccrocher à l'épaule de Logan pour ne pas tomber. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au bord du lit, attendant le réveil de leur ami. Tom les laissa pour qu'ils puissent parler à leur aise.

« Il a l'air si paisible. » Murmura Jean en caressant doucement la joue de Scott.

Celui-ci, sentant sa main, bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Des yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent avec intensité sur la jeune femme. Jean lui sourit.

« Je savais que j'allais enfin te rejoindre. Je suis mort. Tant mieux »

« C'est pas encore ton heure. »Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

« Alors, je suis encore en train de rêver. » fit-il, déçu « ça ne finira jamais. »

Une autre voix, plus rauque le fit sursauter.

« Si c'était un rêve, j'y ai pas ma place. » c'était Logan.

Scott incrédule, se frotta les yeux à s'en faire mal et les rouvrit doucement pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses deux amis étaient encore là. Ne voulant pas encore le croire, il se couvrit la tête pour ne pas les voir.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je suis encore entrain de rêver. » Murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Tu rêves de moi, maintenant. » ricana Logan en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé par la lenteur des retrouvailles.

En entendant cette voix, Scott se jeta dans les bras de Jean, convaincu d'être avec eux. Ils pleurèrent de joie. Logan, ne voulant pas les déranger et surtout ne voulant pas être le témoin de toute cette joie qui le faisait souffrir, sortit pour contacter le professeur.

« On a retrouvé Scott. » Résuma-t-il.

« C'est merveilleux. Malicia n'a pas récupéré ses pouvoirs, elle va bien. »

« Ça voudrait dire que Jean n'a pas pu récupérer les sien. Le lien entre Jean et Scott est plus fort que les pouvoirs télépathiques ? » Remarqua-t-il songeur.

« En effet, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour fonctionner, c'est la seule explication. Cela montre aussi la force de leurs sentiments. Il faut que tu l'acceptes même si je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien, mais il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, Phénix l'a guéri. »

« Que vont-ils faire, maintenant ? »

« Il faut les laisser se retrouver. Ils doivent avoir beaucoup à se dire » Fit Logan en regardant au loin. « On verra bien par la suite. »

A ce moment là, Jean l'appela. Quand Logan entra, il les vit allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, enlacés et tellement heureux. Ça faisait tellement mal de les voir à nouveau ensemble.

« On voulait te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait, Logan. Jamais je n'oublierai que c'est grâce à toi si le Phénix n'est plus en vie. » Commença Jean, puis après un silence un peu gêné, elle continua sur sa lancée, sans vouloir remarquer le trouble de Logan. « On a décidé de ne pas retourner à l'Institut. On veut récupérer le temps perdu et ne penser rien qu'à nous. On est devenu des humains alors autant en profiter. »

« Vous avez raison. » Répondit Logan ne pouvant rien dire de plus.

« On va revenir, c'est promis. » Fit Jean, émue par la détresse de son ami.

Le couple se mit à sourire et le mutant comprit une nouvelle fois qu'il était de trop dans la pièce. Jean se tourna vers son fiancé en souriant, une nouvelle vie allait commencer. Une vie plus simple et plus heureuse.


End file.
